


We're Cute Together

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times a pack member noticed how cute Stiles and Derek were and 1 time Stiles realized it himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Cute Together

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes! 
> 
> enjoy :)

1) Scott 

He glanced over to ask Stiles if he wanted another beer but the words stopped short. His best friend was practically wrapped up in Derek as the two of them took up the entire couch, cuddling to their hearts’ content. 

Scott had his reservations at first about the two of them together. It wasn’t that he hated Derek but his best friend deserved the best. But as time went on, Scott was happy to see that Derek was the best for Stiles. 

Everyone seemed to be pretty engrossed in the video Isaac was showing them on his phone, and no one was paying attention to Stiles and Derek. 

Scott felt bad eavesdropping but sometimes he couldn’t help it. 

“Babe, when we have kids, how many do you want to adopt?” he heard Stiles ask. 

Derek kissed the back of Stiles’ neck before responding. 

“As little or as many as you want. Personally, I was thinking 3 or 4. I came from a huge family and you’re an only child so I figured 3 or 4 was a pretty decent compromise.”

Scott watched as Stiles smiled brightly. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect Der.”

 

2) Lydia 

Lydia insisted that everyone dress up one night and go out for a night of dinner and dancing a few towns over. It was the perfect excuse to get her hair and nails done, and take a much-needed trip to the mall. 

She led the group into Macy’s, letting her eye roam around the store for outfit ideas. She had a handle on most of the pack but realized she’d lost sight of Stiles and Derek.

Lydia walked back to where they entered only to find Stiles at the sunglasses counter, Derek plastered behind him with his arms around Stiles. 

She watched on as Stiles tried on different pairs of glasses, making funny faces until Derek laughed. 

It was actually quite sweet to watch. She never thought she’d see Derek laughing candidly in the middle of the mall on a Saturday morning but it was nice. It was nice seeing her alpha and her friend so happy together. She let them be, figuring she’d have to pick out their clothes for them anyways. 

 

3) Boyd

It was hot. Sure California got hot but this was a whole new level of hot. The pack was fed up of moping around the house so Derek finally suggested they go to the pool. They all jumped on the idea and they were in the pool not even half an hour later. 

Boyd was standing at the edge of the pool watching his pack-mates all around him as they splashed and raced each other, enjoying their day in the sun. 

His attention drifted over to Derek and Stiles. They were sitting at the edge of the deep end, feet dangling in the water. He watched as Derek whispered something to Stiles.

Whatever he said must have been cheesy and romantic because all of a sudden, Stiles was giving off signals of love and happiness as he scrambled to hold Derek’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. 

Boyd found himself smiling as he watched the two of them off in their own little world, seeming to forget that they’re with the entire pack. 

 

4) Isaac 

Isaac was in charge of dinner one night. And that meant he was the one responsible for picking it up from the restaurant and bringing it back on time. 

He walked back into the house, finding happiness in the sound of his pack all talking together and over each other. 

He put the food down in the kitchen before walking over to the living room and observing. He watched on as Scott, Kira, Allison, and Lydia played a game of monopoly. 

He then watched as Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Derek, and Stiles were talking. Well the first three were talking. Derek and Stiles were giving each other these looks, as if having their own conversation via facial movements and expressions. 

Isaac didn’t doubt it thought. There was something about those two. Everything just clicked with them. 

They were the missing piece each other didn’t know they needed. Isaac was happy to finally have a family who loved him and cared about him. 

Sometimes he felt like Derek ignored him and the rest of the pack a bit more now, but then he watched Derek’s face light up when he saw Stiles or how Derek would joke with the pack more and how much happier he was. And Isaac was grateful that Stiles had brought out this new side of Derek that no one knew they were missing out on. 

 

5) Sheriff Stilinski 

Summer was coming to and end and John wanted to have the pack over before they all went back to college. 

It got a bit lonely sometimes with just him and Stiles at home. And now that Stiles was with Derek, John found himself spending most nights alone while his son was at his boyfriend’s house. 

John didn’t mind though. He really liked Derek and he knew his son was in good hands. Regardless of that, he did enjoy big pack gatherings every now and again. 

John was manning the grill and looking around; proud to see his son and his friends grow into such responsible and great young adults. 

The pack was spread out for the most part, enjoying their food as they talked. His eyes roamed around the backyard to see Stiles and Derek sitting in the hammock. Stiles was moving his body back and forth quickly trying to make the hammock move while Derek sat next to him, fighting back a smile. 

He watched on as Derek smirked, pushing his body forward and sending Stiles flying out of the hammock and onto the air mattress that was kept underneath it.   
Stiles burst out laughing, getting up quickly to pull on the hammock and yanking Derek down with him. 

John was happy. So much had happened in those boys’ lives and he was happy they were at the point where they could find enjoyment in falling off a hammock. 

 

+1) Stiles and Derek 

It was movie night again when Stiles finally realized it. He was curled up into Derek’s side as they shared the love seat in the corner of the room. Derek was running his hand up and down Stiles’ arm. 

He thought back on how often he and Derek now showed little displays of affection. It was never anything inappropriate but Stiles realized that more often than not, he and Derek were off in their own little world, regardless of if the pack was there in the same room or not. 

“Der?” he asked, tipping his head up to get Derek’s attention.

“Hmm. What is it babe?”

“Do you think we’re like…too cheesy? Do you think it bothers the pack that we’re always holding hands and cuddling and whispering to each other? Even the rest of the couples in the pack aren’t as bad as us.”

Derek smiled to himself before answering. 

“You have nothing to worry about. They actually find it cute.”

Of course they did.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
